jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily, Ravi, and Julia (TV series)
Emily, Ravi, and Julia 'is an American animated television series. It was based on the short film of the same name and produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Universal Cartoon Studios. The series originally premiered on Fox Kids on February 13, 1993, and was later moved to JeremyWorks Channel on July 22, 1995. The series ended on March 10, 2005. On June 16, 2015, JeremyWorks and Universal Animation Studios announced that the series would be rebooted, which premiered on JWToons in the United States, and Teletoon in the Canada on January 6, 2017. Premise ''Coming soon! Character * 'Emily '(voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - A young girl who wears glasses. She is Ravil and Julia's friend. * 'Ravi '(voiced by Pat Musick) - A intelligent but nervous young boy. He always chewing gum. He is Emily and Julia's friend. According to an episode, "One Little Helping" and the TV special, Grown Up!", Ravi is Julia's boyfriend, Julia always loved him. * '''Julia (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A nice, cute, playful, and very clever girl. She is Emily and Ravil's friend. According to an episode, "One Little Helping" and the TV special, Grown Up!", Julia is Ravil's girlfriend, she always loved him. Coming soon! Cast * Cathy Cavadini - Emily * Pat Musick - Ravil * Kath Soucie - Julia More coming soon! Production Development During the production of the short film, Emily, Ravi, and Julia, Jeremy Carpenter wanted to adapt the series to television. After the successful of JeremyToons, Cartoon World, and Little Mattie on Fox Kids, the series was pitched to Fox, and was added to the 1993-1994 Saturday morning schedule. Writing Coming soon! Voice actors Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Voice actors Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Broadcast United States * Fox Kids (1993-95) * JeremyWorks Channel (1995-2005, 2006) * Cartoon Network (2003-07) * Boomerang (2007-09, 2010-16) * Telemundo (Latin American Spanish, 2008-15) * JWToons (2017-) Canada * YTV (English, 1993-2007) * Teletoon (English/French, 1998-2007) * Teletoon Retro (English/French, 2007-2015) United Kingdom & Ireland * CITV (1992-98) * Channel 4 (1998-2007) * Pop (2008-09) More coming soon! Original cancellation Coming soon Episodes Main article: List of Emily, Ravi, and Julia (TV series) episodes Reception Ratings Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Awards and nominations Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Home media : Main article: List of Emily, Ravi, and Julia video releases From 1995 to 2005, Universal Studios Home Entertainment released several VHS tapes of the series, each containing four episodes of the series. In May 2007, Universal gave Shout! Factory the rights to release the series. Season 1 was released that July, followed by season 2 that August and season 3 in December. That same month, Shout releasing Season 4 in April 2009 and Season 5 in September 2009. From there on, Shout made a plan to put out two-three seasons a year. Season 6 saw a release that December, followed by Seasons 7, 8, and 9 in March, August, and October 2010. Seasons 10 through twelve were released between February, July, and December 2011, completing the entire series. Category:TV shows